Ask Half Hollow Ichigo
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: So Ichigo just went Half hollow.... perfect opertunity to ask him some questions... post your questions in comments...
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA…. Ok so heres the rules…. Ask me any question and I'll answer the best I can… Ask the questions through the comments… here I'll give you an example… "What's your name?"… Well that's an easy question… I HAVE NO NAME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Get it?.... So ASK AWAY!!!!!


	2. first question

Question from EJ: "If or when you go to a university what would you major in and how would help make the world a better and or worst place? Would you be part of the main stream generation or would you go out and do your own thing? (Directed to the Shirosaki half) If possible would you kill everyone campus or would Ichigo be able to stop you in time?"

Ichigo: "It's a difficult choice to make because after Rukia gave me a portion of her power I felt that I was already making the world a better place for both the living and dead. And for the second part of your question I do my own thing already… so it won't be much different when I grow older."

Dark Ichigo: " Eh?.... I would love to throw some people into chaos and I would try to slaughter as many people as possible before that fool Ichigo could stop me."

Me: "… please stay away from me0.o…

Dark Ichigo: "Eh?..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH whats the matter? You scared of what true power can do?"

Me: "… Umm…..?


	3. More Questions

Daku-Darkness: "this is a question for dark ichigo "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN OVER THAT GOODY, GOOD STRAWBERRY YET!? here;s some advise first you kill his family, ok.. are you with me so fare?.. then Inoue, SHE HAS REJECTION POWERS DO THE MATH then chad the ishida, THEN RUKIA, THEN RENJI and from there the rest of Soul Society, then once that is done Aizen will come in seeing as all the hard work is done, and he;ll try to push you(dark Ichigo) thats when you(dark ichigo) say "OH HELL NO!" and Kill him to, and by that show of power the arrancar should respect and FEAR you to make you there "king" and is anyone disagrees kill them simple as that...on second thought why haven't you two (ichigo and dark ichigo) combined yet you know become one powerful being? oh and another thing, why'd you just kick dark ichigo to the curve when he was protecting you ** ichigo? WHAT THE HELL MAN didnt you think that maybe just MAYBE! if you excepted dark ichigo as your partner he woulded be trying to kill you know? frankly he (dark ichigo) has every right to be ** of at you(ichigo) YOU HEARTLESS JERK! EVEN HOLLOW no matter how bloodthirsty they are DO HAVE FEELINGS? ...thanks you for listening to my ranting got a little carried away but its all true love the story by the way ^^...bye"

Dark Ichigo: "Heh, I will one day destroy the part of Ichigo that resists me and will dominate over his body… I love your plan though, Very creative and Thorough…

Ichigo: "I would never merge with him… even if we were to merge and make a powerful being, he'd probably try and take over anyway…"

Dark Ichigo: "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA true"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xx. .xX: "*Eyes light up excitedly* Hollow Ichigo-Sama!! Omg, I'm so happy I get to talk to you! Ah... I can't think of an actual question... damn. Hmm... ok well whatever. *Tackles and hugs Hollow Ichigo* I love you so much! You're my idol!

Ok here's my question:

Were you the one in control over Ichigo when he attacked Ulquiorra? You know, when Ichigo looked super pretty with long hair and all cool and hollofied? Because that was awesome. If that's too hard a question and classified information then... Will you go out with me? - That's the second question if the other one is too hard."

Dark Ichigo: " Actually I had little control since Ichigo was having that internal battle against me… so I went into instinct mode and let my instincts fight for me…. As for your second question… I'm not human, just a part of Ichigo that even he doesn't even understand… so… no I wont go out with you…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin: "how did the half hollow come to ichigo anyway was it when he lsot his shingami powers"

Dark Ichigo: " Yes… it was when that fool Urahara trained Ichigo to regain his powers… I think it was when Ichigo was in the Shattered Shaft and the Encrochment reached his chest was how I was born"


	4. Even More Questions

Question from smms5g733: "alright, my question to hollo ichigo is this : why is you're hair white?

and to ichigo: why is you're hair orange?

and to both: why do you look different when you reside in the same body?"

Dark Ichigo: " My hair is white because I am the opposite of Ichigo… well when I am shown in his body… think Yin and Yang I guess…"

Ichigo: "is that seriously your answer?... I never have expected for you to make an analogy like that… well my hair is naturally colored so I really have no control over it… well unless I dyed it… which I won't…"

Dark Ichigo: " we share the same face, body, clothing, and weapon… the only difference is I am a different color… hehehe…"

Ichigo: "… I agree with him for once…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Question from EJ: "I didn't know I could hug you (Glomp them)  
Another question or more questions per say  
What color is your toungue is it really a pretty shade of blue? (Shirosaki)  
Would you like it to be a different color? (Shirosaki)  
Oh you why do you always talk in slang? Can you be gramantically corrcet sometimes? (Shirosaki)  
If you could be any deadly animal what would you be? (Ichigo)  
What tpye of dog do you like? And would you like to have one? (Ichigo)

IF Ichigo was a hot girl and Shiro was still a boy and all the charaters genders switched how would that change your relationship? How would it still be the same?

Oh I love you guys seperate and together your just so hugable(Bear hug)  
Bye talk to you two later play nice now ^_^"

Dark Ichigo: " My tongue is the shade it is because I was created with it like that… and I guess I would prefer it to be something a little more of a menicing color since you found it a 'Pretty shade'… and I never noticed my grammar so I couldn't say much on that subject…"

Ichigo: "I would be a bear, I guess… I never really thought about it… and I guess the type of dog that would protect my family while I'm gone… and I don't know it dad would be happy if I told him to get one for that reason…"

Ichigo: "WHAT??? WHY DOES MY GENDER CHANGE????"

Dark Ichigo: "I would still fight to take over Ichigo's body… I will defeat him and take over one day… when he slips up and makes a fatal mistake… heheheHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Question from SkaiThaDemonic: "question for ichigo: are you a girl? cause you have a girl in your closet and shes still not with you/been banged by you. just askin dude.

question for DarkIchigo-sama: fer one, do you like the all white shinigami thing you wear or are you forced to wear it? fer two, do you get high on blood or something? just wondering when i wacth your fights. and last, do you think youll be sexually interested in anyone ... ever? just wondering cause your a hollow. and yes i deffinitally think you will gain control because ichigo is a girl and you rock. its not a personal oppionion its a fact. sorry ichigo... ill probbly miss your hair color if anything. thanks for tha anwsers."

Ichigo: "I'm not a ladies man… and I believe in sex after marriage… besides Rukia was from another world so its kinda hard to have a relationship like that with her…"

Dark Ichigo: "Well as stated with the first question on this page… I am shown in ichigo as his opposite… so we share same clothes… As for your second question… you do mean blood drunk right?... because that would be a better way to explain it… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you got carrot top good with that 'girl' comment…"

Ichigo: "……….."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Question from SeeminglyAngelic: "This one's for Orange Head! xD

Q: Did you ever think that *maybe* when you're begging your arms to move and you're about to get your behind killed and your hollow has to wake up and go move your arms, that it would be a *good* idea to let him out? Because, you know, it's not exactly normal to talk to your limbs. Just saying.

Q: PS: You know you're like, a schizofrenic now that you hear voices in your head, have multiple personalities & have manic episodes & depression, right?

And this ones for Dark Ichigo!

Q: Did it ** you off when Orange-head stole your move and starting acting like he invtented "Getsuga Tensho" (or however you spell it)?

Q: What do you do all day?

-SA

0=D

PS: Creative - this is the first ask Ichigo &/OR Hichigo I've seen here. 0=]

Ichigo: " I didn't know at first what was wrong when it happened the first time, and when I found out I had a hollow side I didn't want to be consumed by darkness and when your in the heat of the moment you'll do almost anything so talking to my limbs is perfectly justified…. And I'm not Schizophrenic…."

Dark Ichigo: "Well all that happened is that fool Zangetsu decided to teach ichigo Getsuga Tensho as his bankai… Ichigo just never had a Knack for the move at all so I wanted to show him the true potential of the move… and I don't do much except train to take over Ichigo's body…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Question from .: "Eheh. Sorry about going all fangirl. Lack of sleep makes me giddy and stupid. ^^'

Okay well, Hollow Ichigo... may I call you Shiro? I think it suits you. It's not feminin and it sounds nice. Anyways, I have an idea on how you were created. So hear me out; Since you are a part of Zangetsu and Ichigo created Zangetsu because well you know right? Ichigo's... heritage...  
*Looks over at Ichigo* Could you possibly cover your ears or something. As I was saying, I think you and Zangetsu have always been with Ichi-Chan, because in Ich-Chan's fight with Renji, when he first met him and was trying to save Rukia, it seemed like Ichigo... changed, he acted like you, it was kinda cool and this was just before Byakuya stepped in and totally pwned Ichi-Chan. So I figure you've always been apart of Ichi-Chan. Oh and when Hat and Clogs helped get Ichi-Chan get his shinigami powers back I think it just awakened you or something. *Shrugs* Just a theory. Thanks for hearing me out. Do you have any comments on what I said?

Oh and um... can we be friends then? Because I still totally idolize you Shiro-Sama. ^^ ((By the way, Shiro=White and Kuro=Black))"

Dark Ichigo: "Well actually I was created because Ichigo was transformed into a hollow for a brief moment so I was the instinct that resulted from Ichigo's transformation… this is the Instinct that all Hollows posses that makes them 'Irrational' though I don't concider myself irrational… I am only using instinct so that just makes my fighting better…"

Ichigo: "…. Can I possibly stop covering my ears now?"


End file.
